Brindle
Mother: Grandsire: Grandmother: Sisters: Uncle: Aunt: |pup = Twisted-Paw |adult = Brindle |past = Pup |current = Pack Member |status = Alive |pups = None }}Brindle is a dark brown female wolf with tan, black and white spots all over her body, a permanently broken paw, and dull yellow eyes. Personality Brindle is an energetic, squirmy young she-wolf who likes to make jokes out of everything. She has never known her real mother, but has a strong bond with her aunt Creek, and is happy to assist her with herbs and medicine despite her short attention span. She is a good-natured and helpful wolf to be around. Backstory and Facts * Her mother named her Twisted-Paw before leaving her with Creek. * The whereabouts of Brindle's littermates Dahlia and Jasmine, as well as her sire and mother are unknown. * Her twisted foot doesn't slow her down, but her lack of focus makes her a lousy hunter. Brindle is however able to help Quill when he breaks his leg. * Sparrow has a crush on her, although it is unknown whether she feels the same way. Quotes :Brindle rolled her eyes. "I don't get offended. I offend." She said matter-of-factly. ― Brindle after being insulted by Quill :"Um, yup, that's definitely childbirth." Brindle said obviously, completely deadpan as she covered her eyes with her limp paw. :"Be a dear and fetch a stick?" Creek said patiently to Brindle. "Yes, you're going into labor." ''― Brindle assisting Creek with Sensible's birth :"That's pretty much all childbirth is. Crying and pain and blood. I'd never understand why she-wolves need pups so bad." Creek shrugged. "Then again, most she-wolves don't have sisters who dump their disabled pups off with them to begin with."'' :Hope turned to Creek, completely nonplussed. "What are you talking about?" She asked, tilting her head at the black-and-brown healer wolf. '' :"Brindle's my niece." Creek grunted. "Don't you see the family resemblance?" Other than basic, dull yellow eyes, the two really didn't have much in common. "I don't mind having her around. She's a good assistant, anyway.'' ― Creek explaining to Hope about Brindle's mother :"Lavender is used for anxiety and insomnia. Pain relief too." Sparrow said. He dropped the bundle at her paws. "But I picked these because I thought you'd like them. And they reminded me of you. It's a hardy and resilient plant that can grow in even the most inhospitable conditions." :Brindle grinned, looking pleased. "Oh, that's so sweet! I didn't know all that about lavender. I only know the healing properties of plants, but Creek doesn't really use lavender because it's less abundant, and using poppy for insomnia and pain is easier. Where'd you find these?" ― Sparrow gives Brindle flowers :"Th-those wolves attacked. You tried to fight the big male, but he kind of, uh... threw you to the side." Brindle blinked. "I thought you were dead! Don't do that again!" ― Brindle lectures Sparrow Family Tree Creek Category:Females Category:Wolves Category:Pups Category:Briar-Forest Pack Members Category:Briar-Forest Pack Pups Category:Packmates